User blog:Matt Hadick/E3 2015 Trailer Revealed
Today, 2K released the E3 2015 trailer for Battleborn! The video showcases the variety of Battleborn heroes, featuring high octane cutscenes and gameplay footage. Check it out below! 2K also released information about each of the available Battleborn: *'Montana': When he's not clotheslining bears for fun, Montana can be found on the battlefield, soaking up industrial-sized buckets of hurt and suppressing enemies with his fearsome minigun. A friend to everyone, Montana controls the Battlefield with sprays of ice or fire, and sometimes just a good old fashioned shoulder dash. *'Oscar Mike': Cloned to fight in a war that ended years past, Oscar Mike now brings well-crafted modern combat instincts to the Solus War, with the effective, sure fire of earnest objectives, strong missions, and excellent personal hygiene. Master of the UPR-AR7 Assault Rifle and the UPR-MkII Battle Augmented Deflective Armor Stealth Suit. *'Thorn': Nicknamed Thorn for her short temper – was the last aelfrin child of her homeworld before it was darkened by the Varelsi. Thorn ranges the jungles of Ekkunar and beyond with her bow Kreshek and her advanced Eldrid magic. *'Miko': The last surviving bud of a once planet-sized fungal colony, Miko is widely known as a compassionate and very skilled healer. Now more of a combat botanist, Miko devotes her time to restoring all which can be restored and throwing kunai at things which cannot be restored. *'Rath': Verod Rath is not a vampire, though he gets that a lot. Rath is a master bladesmith and swordsman of the Jennerit Empire, once a member of the Keepers of the Blade — the elite guard of Empress Lenore. Rath is deeply focused on the art of battle, applying his three energy blades with lethal efficiency. *'Orendi': Feared even by members of her own faction, the unhinged and unpredictable Orendi channels powerful magic-like energies, striving to test herself against the universe's greatest foes. She has more than earned the title “Chaos Witch.” *'Marquis': Marquis d'Caliber was once butler to Phoebe before an odd encounter with the LLC's AI leader, the Magna Carta, altered his personality. Now, this high-society sociopath wreaks havoc on the unwashed masses with his sniper cane Bindlebane and his explosively temperamental mechanical owl, Hoodini. *'Phoebe': Inventor, adventurer, and heiress to one of the largest family fortunes within the Last Light Consortium, Phoebe Elizabeth Audelia Hemsworth the Fourth is NOT to be trifled with. Always ready for adventure, Phoebe rushed to the aid of the universe, accompanied by her multi-phasal sabre, Addonexus, earning her the title “Mageblade” among her friends. Phoebe is lured by her fascination with Eldrid “magic,” ancient relics, and her penchant for bringing more of her Hemsworth Magetech to the battlefield. *'Caldarius': Caldarius won his name, fame, and eternal Sustainment in the Jennerit Fighting Pits. Armed in the jet-enhanced J-HTX Assault Frame armor of the Jennerit Shock troops, Caldarius is brutally efficient at hit and run close quarters fighting. *'Boldur': Boldur the Unbearable is a stubborn, axe-wielding native of Ekkunar who has survived the last two millennia of interruptions to his quiet forest life through sheer stubbornness and the aid of the civilian militia he leads called the Woodsworn. Tough as a gnarled root, the Ekkuni dwarf carries only a rune-forged axe and shield into battle against any foe who dares land their dropship in his front yard. Let us know your thoughts on the video and the new character descriptions in the comments! Category:Blog posts